


Only I can kiss you

by Demimiss



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Falling In Love, Frustration, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Jet and Zuko, Jet is an ass, Jetko, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demimiss/pseuds/Demimiss
Summary: Jet doesn't want to accept his feelings for Zuko but can he contain his feelings forever?
Relationships: jetko - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	1. As the Night falls

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,
> 
> This fic will probabely be under a lot of construction its like a beta, I've been receiving some feedback and I'm not sure how things will go from here but ill see what I can do. For everyone who enjoys it I want to thank you in advance. I've never written any fic b4 and it's far from perfect so please excuse my writing style as of now.
> 
> My socials:  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/idemimiss  
> Tumblr:https://demimiss-blog.tumblr.com/

As the night falls Jet returns to his tent to take a rest for the night. When he enters his tent he is surprised to find Zuko inside. Before he speaks he gives Zuko his dirtiest look, after all Jet loved getting on Zuko’s nerves.

“Awww look who came to see me, couldn’t you find your way around in the dark? Or did you just want to see me naked?”

Zuko’s pale white face slightly turns red and he looks away in anger.  
“Shut up - My bed broke down when I was gone for whatever fucking reason and since you're still awake and the only goddamn person in this camp that has extra space I will be staying here for tonight.”

‘Seriously, if I could have stayed anywhere else tonight I would’, he thought to himself.

Jet laughs at the sight of the embarrassed but annoyed Zuko in front of him with a pillow and a blanket. 

“Well that's just great isn’t it? But you know since I am such a good person I’ll let you stay here tonight but there's no way that you’ll sleep on my bed, you’ll get a spot on the floor.”

“Tsk, bold of you to assume that I’d want to sleep in your bed.” 

“What was that just now? Does your highness not want to sleep in bed? Well then why don’t you fuck off?” Jet let out a silly laugh but Zuko managed to ignore his response and pretend like that scumbag didn't exist.

As Jet walks towards his bed he watches Zuko undress himself from his clothing and revealing a pale but muscular body he finds himself somewhat hooked on the view he currently has. He never really took a good look at Zuko’s body like this before, besides why should he? Zuko is a man and he sure isn’t into that kind of stuff.. is he?  
-pfft no of course not!  
He shakes his head at the thought and continues to undress himself. Once both of them are laying comfortably there's a long silence.

“Hey… Zu- ”

Jet sighs

As he was about to say something he looked over at Zuko who was sleeping peacefully. His eyes scanned his face... Zuko’s eyes,his beautiful black hair to the top of his nose to then … his lips.. red and- fuck what the - why am I even looking at him? Jet shook his head and quickly denied it by convincing himself that Zuko is a firebender and more importantly a male and that he was probably confused, he could never see Zuko as anything else then a firebending bastard, he was just lucky to get empathy from the rest of the crew and that even though he doesn’t like to admit it was relatively on good terms with Zuko’s previous identity Li. Although now If it were up to him Zuko would have left a long time ago.  
Jet tried to think of some girls to shake this feeling off.  
God why.. can’t I just get to fucking sleep! I’m so frustrated… I hate you Zuko..  
As time went by Jet woke up several times turning around in his bed. He goes through his hair with his fingers and squeezes them tightly out of frustration.  
Argh, this shit was probably some sick dream is what he thought to himself when he woke up at a reasonable time. He looked across the room only to find an empty spot in his tent where Zuko had been sleeping. He is impressed and not surprised that Zuko was able to sneak away so quietly but he didn’t seem to be too bothered about it, he probably went to get his bed fixed after all. He got himself ready and went to discuss some matters on a patrol mission to scan the area. Zuko offered to go with him and since this mission didn’t need a lot of people Jet agreed on the two of them going.

While being on a mission to scan the area, Zuko and Jet get deeper and deeper into the forest. Zuko insisted on going a certain route to avoid getting caught by some of the guards scouting that area which he had seen them in previously and Jet for once had given him the lead on this mission since Zuko assured him that it would be safer if those guards wouldn’t find out about their hideout camp. Dear lord, I should’ve never give Zuko the lead.. is what he thinks to himself.  
he never shares the leader position with someone else, especially not a firebender and his instincts were proven right. Jet stops walking and puts his hands on his waist.

“I never should have given a bastard prince the lead, look where you brought us. We have been walking in circles twice now.” 

Zuko’s facial expression is switched immediately at the word prince and some fire escapes the palm of his hand out of anger.  
“Stop. calling. me. Prince, I know what I'm doing. If we continue down this path we will reach the end of this forest.” 

Jet leans against a tree folding his arms, looking at an annoyed Zuko made him want to play with him a little more before leaving him to his misery.  
“Hah Sure, but I’m going to split paths with you, following you is useless at this point and I have shit to do when we get back. Good luck finding your way home prince Zuko ~”.

Jet could hear Zuko’s teeth clench at those words. Zuko's amber eyes filled with hatred. Why.. god why couldn’t Jet for once stop fooling around and trust him like he did when he didn’t know about his true identity. Fuck. and the sight of the fucking smile on his face while saying prince was unbearable.

“That's it. I’ve had enough of your pathetic shit.” Zuko replied while biting his jaws together.

Before Jet could speak Zuko grabbed his arm to pull him down -

Jet turned his arm behind his back while pushing his his knee into Zuko’s back forcefully.

“F-Fuck” - Shit I somehow miscalculated the situation but still how can he even pull this off so fast? 

Zuko was slammed against the tree with his arm twisted on his back, Jet had his full weight on him.  
Before he could speak he could feel Jets breath on his ear and a warm hand near his jawline.

“J-Just listen to me you asshole, I swear to god if you call me prince once again I-I’ll -” He suddenly felt a hand locking around his throat and for a second his body goes numb, its warm but it somehow had a gentle grip it’s almost as if jet’s fingers stroke his neck. Why is he forcefully keeping me down but holding onto my neck so softly? was the only thing that captivated him in the moment and he is lost in his words.

“a-ahh I-”

“Hah, Oh? Then what?” - He looks at Zuko with a pleased look on his face and slowly twists his arm further, Zuko let out a scream of anger.

“Argh! Jet - F-Fuck stop!”

The sound of his name coming from Zuko’s mouth managed to put a smile on his face. Jet proceeds to release the pressure on Zuko’s body and slowly removes his hand from his neck. He stands up with his swords facing Zuko.

“Why don’t you show me that you’re worthy of my trust? Fight me like a man without your bending.”

Zuko was panting and his sight was somewhat blurry due to the loss of oxygen in his lungs, he tried to reach to his neck which felt itchy ..Fuck I can’t just let this fucker get away with this… I have to get up..

“What's wrong Zuko are you tired? Out of breath perhaps? Come on fight me!”

Zuko slowly stood up and reached for his swords while facing the smug look on Jets face. His hands were somewhat still shaking but steady enough to fight.

“Dammit Jet why do things always have to be like this… ugh fine have it your way”

Zuko raised his swords and rushed into Jet. Both of them were equally invested and Zuko felt his body fill up with rage as their fight went on. In the corner of his eye he saw some distorted ground, it was quicksand. He sees Jet getting closer to that spot and doesn’t hesitate.

“Jet!” he throws away his swords and reaches out to grab him. Jet looks confused and let down his sword to see what was going on but barely slips. When Zuko gets a hold of Jet he pushes him away and gets himself stuck in the quicksand.

fuck.

“Zuko, Why the fuck would you do that? hold on!” Jet screamed as he climbed up into a higher branch of a tree. Suddenly his priorities had changed and he felt his heart skip a beat.

“Here hold on to this and don’t let go!”

He reached his hand out for Zuko to grab as he sunk into the sand. Somehow the view of Zuko almost disappearing in the sand made him crazy inside his head.


	2. Take what you want from me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh so finally chapter two! I've had a lot of fun writing this one and please let me know what you guys think of the story if you want t by commenting. I'd love to know honestly, Part 3 may take some time since I'm not sure how I want that to go as of yet but I will be working on that as time goes on.

As he pulls Zuko up onto the branch they sit still for a moment. Both are panting heavily and he looks at Zuko.

“Are you okay?” 

”..Yes” 

They look at one another and there's a moment of silence. Seeing Zuko makes Jet feel relieved and somewhat warm inside? 

“..Good.. ” Jets response is kind of breathy and hesitant, he wants to say that he is glad that Zuko is safe and sound but his these words somehow can’t reach his mouth. He takes a deep breath before he slowly stands up. 

“Let's get go-”

Suddenly he feels a hand grabbing his arm tightly and looks down at Zuko who’s intensely staring at him.

“Don’t call me prince again and for once just trust me, you’ve been acting like this ever since me and my uncle came clean and I’m sick of it can’t you give us a chance? Besides look at the mess you’ve got us in.” 

Jet couldn’t believe what Zuko had just said and shakes off his hand while he looks down at him in disgrace.  
“Oh the mess I got us in you bastard? Who the hell do you th-” 

At that point the branch gave up on the weight that was put on top and cracked. Both of them fell down and Zuko collapsed on top of Jet. He didn’t think twice and used this moment to take revenge. He grabbed onto Jets hands and pinned them above his head while pinching them tightly.

“Now I want you to apologize for all the shit you’ve put me through today and admit that you’re an asshole. You will follow me today and do as I say.” 

Jet’s expression went surprised at the guts and dominance Zuko had shown. He managed to lock eyes with the heated firebender and gets lost in the warm gazing, amber colored eyes that look deep into his hazel brown eyes. He snaps out of his trance and realizes that nobody especially not a firebender could tell him what to do or who to listen to.

“Pfft Never, it takes a lot more than that to get me to listen. Here let me show you how it’s done.” Jet leans his head upwards to Zuko’s with a smile on his face since he was finally capable of showing Zuko how dominant he could be.

Zuko let out a gasp as Jet managed to free himself and push him down holding both his hands pinned with his arm and holding on gently to his jaw and cheeks. 

“Awww now look at that, not so dominant anymore huh? Hah,What a joke.” 

Zuko is impressed by Jet’s fast moves and strength. He can almost feel Jets heartbeat along with his breath slightly warming up his face. Jet looks down at the firebender struggling and appreciates the view. He’s never been this close to Zuko’s face before and his heart starts to pound faster as he feels Zuko’s soft skin. Why.. He’s so so..beautiful up close... Fuck. he can’t think straight.

“J-Jet, What the fuck let me go you can’t just keep me down forever. You’ve had your fight can we at least get back to the fucking camp?”

“Jesus christ will you ever stop whining? You’ll do as I say now so shut the fuck up and follow me.” 

“Make m-”

Zuko suddenly feels two warm lips pressed tightly against his one hand grabbing his hair and another slowly going from his jaw to his chest. He could not believe what was going on right now, he always admired Jets muscular body and his beautifull sun kissed skin but kissing him? Jet kissing him? No this must’ve been a dream, Jet hated him. His body became warmer and he felt his face turn red. Fuck- why do I somehow feel happy and why do I want to touch him? Zuko has always admired Jet back when he was disguised as Li and emphasized with him. He could only hope that things would get back to the way they used to be but this? 

Zuko is confused by his own thoughts and his hand gravitates towards Jet’s body and his lips automatically open for a deeper kiss as if it was something they’ve done plenty of times but before Zuko could continue any of his actions Jet stopped abruptly and pulled away quickly. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. 

Jet shocked himself and didn’t realise that he’d done something so awful, in his mind since Zuko was still a firebender after all. Something in that moment made him lose control over his own actions and whether he liked it or not he couldn’t stop himself from touching Zuko. He stood up quickly and turned around to continue walking.

“w-wait Jet please, tell me why did y-” 

“It meant nothing to me, now let's keep moving if you want to get home before it gets dark.” Jet spoke harshly and interrupted in a cold tone.

Zuko was at a loss of words and stared at Jets back, he couldn’t speak or think properly at this moment. The words of “It meant nothing to me” kept replaying in his head, all this time Zuko only wanted Jet to trust him and accept him for who he was even if kissing symbolised that but it felt like Jet finally did in that moment. Back there the kiss seemed mutual, like something out of frustration but gentle and with relief.

Zuko was so caught up in his mind trying to figure a way around Jets words, that he hadn’t noticed that Jet stopped walking and almost bumps into him. 

“..Why did you stop?”

Jet wants to speak but grid his teeth instead and mumbles something along the lines of “Nothing let’s just continue.” 

To which Zuko agrees in silence and continues to stare at the back of Jets legs as he follows him back to the camp.

Once they’ve reached the end of the forest Jet turns to Zuko with a grin on his face.  
“Look Zuko, I basically got us out of here in a blast. Oh and just so you know, I don’t want my reputation to be ruined and neither do you I assume. I can’t just kiss a firebender ya’ know it’s embarrassing.” Jet stated while carelessly putting a weed string in his mouth.

It’s almost as if Zuko was some sort of weird animal he just had kissed. It filled Zuko with anger and annoyance that Jet brushed everything off so easily as if it were nothing.  
”I’m not just a firebender, you asshole and you kisse -. ” 

Jet was quickly to interrupt giving him a pleasant glance, he needed to switch the topic now and get on Zuko’s nerves and he knew just how to do so.  
’’ Oh no!, did I just piss off the Prince of the fire nation?” 

Zuko felt his body fill with heath and some fire escapes his palms, he’s so angry and upset but he knows that if he’d do anything stupid now that him and his uncle could get kicked out of the camp so instead he pushes Jet out of his way.

“Don’t you ever touch me like that again.” Zuko hissed at Jet while some steam escapes his nose and he angrily walks towards the camp.  
He thought that what happened meant something but apparently Jet just saw it as a meaningless act or maybe even revenge and since Zuko isn’t font of bringing up his feelings in the first place he felt like him being vulnerable and opening up about something he wasn’t even sure about got ruined by some jerk. 

Jet on the other hand had a wide grin on his face as he followed Zuko, he was pleased to see him annoyed. Besides that he finally got rid of the topic Zuko was about to address the kissing part and everything else that would follow which he wasn’t fond about at all. Jet didn’t like confronting his feelings and neither did he like admitting to whatever was going on in his mind, the further away Zuko was from him the better. Zuko was a firebender after all and that is something that would never change. So he brushed it off and continued to walk back home towards their camp. After all his comrades must have been concerned about them, they were gone for quite some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh you've reached the end, I hope that you guys liked this chapter, I tried my best to express the scene and everything that was going on. ^^,

**Author's Note:**

> OOOH boi okay so if you've made it this far then I'm happy ^^, Hopefully you enjoyed part 1. I have a part two ready but I want to see how this one turns out to the public and maybe I want to change some bits of that.


End file.
